


The Game for the Galaxy - Episode X: Hurt people hurt people

by FilmOSophie



Category: Star Wars, The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmOSophie/pseuds/FilmOSophie
Summary: Kylo Ren decides to play by his own rules
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Game for the Galaxy - Episode X: Hurt people hurt people

It is easier to be a monster than a human being. You know exactly what is expected of you and you act accordingly. What Rey failed to realise is that despite his apparent steadiness, the sort of vulnerability she experienced also shaked Kylo Ren to the core. He exposed himself before her and expected her to understand by now that they are the same: equally monstrous and equally human. He has known it from the start. The moment she pulled the lightsaber from the snow, he understood that he was no longer alone in the universe: he found another of his own kind.  
‘It’s not the Resistance, Rey...’ he said to himself.  
She obviously did not understand, so he decided to put an end to her games. He felt more confortable in the certainty of her enmity than in the uncertainty of her favor. And he knew exactly how to ensure the resurrection of such formidable enmity. He would raise the stakes beyond her acceptance. He asked for the traitor:  
‘FN2187. Otherwise it is game over’  
The cold request had the predicted outcome. Rey bit her lip with bitterness. All the excuses she tried to find him seemed hollow.


End file.
